bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asumu Godai/Quincy Techniques
Quincy Techniques Zerfall (崩壊 (ゼーパル), zeparu, Japanese and German for "Decay"): An advanced Quincy technique; Asamu uses the spiritual particles he has absorbed, and infuses them within one of his Seele Schneiders. Converging the energy to the tip of the blade, he swings his blade forward, releasing a pitch-black wave of spiritual particles in the shape of an arrow; similar to Heilig Pfeil. Because of the sheer amount of spiritual particles absorbed by the Seele Schneider before unleashing this ability, the wave struggles to purge itself of the overwhelming energy, releasing short bursts of corrupt spiritual particles as it travels through the atmosphere—the properties of which manage to work similar to a unique type of acid, dissolving anything it makes contact with short of actual spiritual beings. It should be noted that unleashing Zerfall slows the absorption of the spiritual particles in the atmosphere for a Quincy. Gewehr Sklave (銃の奴隷 (ユアー スクレーブ), Jyuaa Sukureibu, Japanese and German for "Gun Slave"): Yet another advanced Quincy technique; Asamu absorbs a large amount of spiritual particles in the atmosphere, before manifesting it, converging it together as a series of weapons that flight using bat-like wings. They can work together to bombard an opposing force with spiritual blast attacks from multiple directions, and can attach themselves to objects and fire at point blank range. Heiliges Feuer(業火 (ホレンペウアー), Horenpeuaa; German and Japanese for "Hellfire"): Manipulating the spiritual particles in the atmosphere, Asamu manifests horrific azure flames which are actually condensed spiritual particles. These flames are powerful enough to set rocks and sand ablaze, and usually manifest as enormous blazing columns. It should be noted that Asamu is able to stand inside these flames, disappearing and reappearing in an instant for quick, swift surprise attacks. He can also use the flames as a source of spiritual particles if there's very little where he is. Asamu is the creator of this technique, something he's very proud of. Flammende Sperrfeuer (弾幕を連射 (フラメンヅ スペーペウアー), Furamendu Supepeuaa, Japanese and German for "Blazing Barrage"): Focusing more spiritual particles, Asamu transforms his normal arrow into missiles. Each missile contains the properties of targeting and propulsion, always condensing the spiritual particles that compose it, before spreading them out to the tip, coating the outer surface of the missile, enhancing its penetrative qualities. Firing his bow, Asamu unleashes a vicious onslaught of missiles at his opponent; upon contact with the foe, each of the missiles release all of the spiritual particles that compose it—the foe's own spiritual pressure serves to contain and amplify the destructive power of each missile; before warping the surface and exploding, dealing tremendous damage. Vormund (守護 (ボーマンド), bomando, Japanese and German for "Guardian"): Focusing more spiritual particles, Asamu shapes and expands his spiritual energy utilizing his bow as a medium to force the spiritual energy contained in his body to spiral around him, using the spiritual particles in the air to "solidify" and stabilize, hardening and forming, taking the form of an entity that surrounds and shields him from harm. The movement of Asamu's limbs move the entity's limbs in the same fashion. As well, Asamu can utilize other techniques through the spiritual entity. While it is powerful, it can be broken by a powerful attack directed at Asamu. Harnessing the spiritual particles in the atmosphere, the guardian can manifest a sword and shield to do battle with; each of which possess incredible capabilities.